Pickles
"Pickles" is an episode from season 1. In this episode, forgets how to do anything right because he dissatisfies a customer by forgetting the pickles on his patty. Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants *Mr. Krabs *Squidward Tentacles *Bubble Bass (Debut) *Gary the Snail (cameo) *Bikini Bottomites Plot Synopsis It starts as an ordinary day at the Krusty Krab. SpongeBob is working at the grill, and Squidward is being grouchy as usual. Bubble Bass then walks in and orders "a Double Triple Patty Deluxe on a raft, four by four, animal-style, extra shingles with a shimmy and a squeeze, light axle grease, make it cry, burn it, and let it swim." Squidward gives up writing the whole thing down and replies "we serve food here sir...". SpongeBob then peeks out of the kitchen with the order already cooked, he is shocked to see Bubble Bass and the two exchange words for a bit until SpongeBob finally replies "well...here ya go". Bubble Bass then eats the patty and shows spongebob he forgot the pickles, forcing Mr. Krabs to honor his money back guarantee. SpongeBob is so devastated that he forgot the pickles that he forgets how to make Krabby Patties and how to do anything else and is sent home. And Squidward is left in charge of making the Krabby Patties in his absence. Unfortunately, Squidward is not very good at making the Krabby Patties and he burns them, he even burns a customer's milkshake. Mr. Krabs, upset with Squidward's performance tries to convince SpongeBob to go back to the Krusty Krab Mr. Krabs then goes to SpongeBob's house and sees that SpongeBob has nailed a toaster to his door. When SpongeBob answers the door, he is talking out of order for example he says Mr. Crabs do you how do, and I anything can't do right since because pickles. Mr. Krabs then asks SpongeBob if he's ready to come back to work and SpongeBob replies that he is not. Mr. Krabs then says "it's like riding a bike you never forget."He then notices that SpongeBob is cooking his bicycle on the stove. Mr. Krabs then re-teaches SpongeBob how to make Krabby Patties. Scene cuts to the Krusty Krab SpongeBob returns to the Krusty Krab, he now remembers how to make Krabby Patties. He pushes a charred Squidward out of the kitchen, and returns to his workspace. Bubble Bass then returns to the restaurant and orders another Krabby Patty SpongeBob makes the Krabby Patty and Bubble Bass reports that SpongeBob once again forgot the pickles. SpongeBob upon closer examination, notices that the pickles are under his tongue and notices the pickles from the time before, a woman also notices that her car keys are there. The episode then ends with Bubble Bass running off from the Krusty Krab. Fun Facts *Bubble Bass also appears in the episode F.U.N where he accidentally sits on Plankton. He also appears in Fools in April as someone SpongeBob is dragged under by the rope. Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:1999